bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Richardson Mole
Richardson Mole is a character in the Disney XD show, ''Big Hero 6: The Series''. He is an 11-year-old comic shop owner and Fred's arch-rival. Background Richardson is part of the wealthy Mole family, along with Binky Mole (who might be his mother). Like Binky with Mrs. Frederickson, Richardson and Fred have a rivalry. He owns a comic book shop called Richardson's Rare Comics, which is surprising due to him being only 11, as Go Go even wanted to talk with his father thinking Richardson couldn't be the one in charge. Personality Richardson, despite his young age, is shown to be quite arrogant yet smart. Like Fred and most comic book collectors, he is very delicate with his comics. Though he and Fred hate one another, neither are violent toward each other and both act "professional" when it comes to comic book business and Richardson allows Fred inside his shop. Still, Fred has called him a "dark and dangerous foe" while Richardson has multiple arcade machines and games where he has made Fred the villain or target, proving they indeed are rivals. Around Go Go Tomago, he constantly tries to flirt with her and compliments her despite Go Go saying she will never date him. Appearance Richardson is short, likely due to his age, and has a chubby body. He also has a skin mole under his eye. His eyes and hair are brown. His kaiju super-suit was similar to Fred's, although the design was quite different since it was orange, had a square mouth and a single eye. It also featured cup holders, something that Fred's suit didn't have. Powers and Abilities Richardson himself has no abilities, but during his short period with Big Hero 6, Hiro created a costume for him that resembled Fred's, and gave Richardson some abilities. Due to his inexperience, he had problems utilizing them. *'Super-Jumping:' The suit allowed him to jump great heights. *'Fire Breath:' In the same fashion as Fred's suit, Richardson had a flamethrower that made it seem like a dragon breathing fire from its mouth. History Season 1 When one of the very few surviving copies of the 188th issue of the Captain Fancy series was bid on an online auction, Richardson is believed to have been the one that cut the power to Fred's house so he could win and buy the comic from right under his arch-rival. Even when Fred's claims of Mole's "cheating" were never proven, Fred still believes that it was him. In "Issue 188", Fred and Go Go Tomago pay Richardson a visit at his comic book store, as Fred thought the rare Captain Fancy issue that Mole owned contained the answer to why Karmi could not tell that Hiro was the superhero that saved her, though Go Go believed Fred wanted the comic because it had information on how they could defeat High Voltage. Mole instantly crushes on Go Go and compliments her, but denies allowing them to read the comic unless they can top one of his arcade games' high scores. Go Go succeeds and impresses Richardson, who then allows them to read the book inside the shop. While Fred reads it, Go Go receives a call telling them to get to the bank because the High Voltage duo was trying to steal from it. Both heroes quickly leave after Fred seemingly gets the answer, and Richardson tells Go Go to come again, but not Fred. Richardson also appears in "Aunt Cass Goes Out" with Binky Mole. Both attend Krei Tech's presentation of the company's new Buddy Guard robots since Alistair Krei invited all of San Fransokyo's rich families. Richardson sees Fred, Hiro, Baymax and Go Go waiting in line because Fred was replacing his father who couldn't attend. Once more, Mole attempts to flirt with Go Go until Baymax steps in, scanning the boy and making a comment about him having too much ear wax, which disgusts Mole and makes him go away, then Go Go thanks Baymax for this. Inside, Richardson keeps flirting with Go Go though both are separated by some seat rows, yet Go Go insists that she will never take an interest in him. The presentation starts, but Richardson is not seen afterward even when it ends since Hiro and the rest of his friends stayed longer to talk with Krei about the robots after everyone else leaves. Sometime after High Voltage's capture, Richardson obtained their electric orb, intending to start a superhero museum with many items related to heroes and villains as well. In "Big Hero 7", High Voltage break out of jail and split up due to their differences, looking for the orb individually. Meanwhile, Richardson visits Lucky Cat Café where he sees Fred and his friends, then tells them about a superhero museum he was planning to have built. Fred gets angry and says it was his idea first. Go Go stops both from arguing, and Richardson leaves after trying to kiss Go Go's hand telling her he'd do anything for her. Soon, Fred goes to his comic shop to find more comics about mother-daughter villains and defeat High Voltage again, but Richardson then enters and begins bragging about being a close friend of Big Hero 6, even having a "signed" picture of Fred in his suit, claiming his name is "Lizard Guy". Fred becomes furious and shows him a picture where he is wearing the costume with his face visible, but Mole calls it fake. Out of compulsion, Fred then calls his Skymax and shows the suit to Richardson, but then upon realizing what he'd done tried telling him to forget what he saw. Richardson however already planned on using this secret to his advantage. Next day, Mole visits the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology after he figured out that Fred's friends were the remaining members of Big Hero 6. He threatened to reveal their identities to Bluff Dunder unless Go Go went on a date with him, but Go Go preferred having her secret out, so Richardson instead wanted a lot of Fred's things, such as his comics. Though they gave him what he wanted, Richardson still asked for more and eventually told them he also wanted to join Big Hero 6. Hiro reluctantly agreed and asked what he wanted his power to be, to which Mole replied "fire," much to Fred's annoyance. Mole also reveals he wanted it because he thought he could do better than Fred. The team go to Fred's mansion after Hiro finishes the suit, in order to test it, but Richardson still can't get the hang of it. Still, he excitedly tells the team they are now Big Hero 7, but everyone else leaves. Richardson's first mission with Big Hero 7 comes soon when they are alerted about High Voltage fighting one another in the street, so Baymax takes Hiro, Fred and Richardson. Richardson, however, is scared due to how high above they were. When they arrive, High Voltage appear to ignore them and instead go inside Mole's comic-book store, having tracked down their orb there. Richardson, Go Go and Fred go inside and Richardson looks horrified at the shop after the villains destroyed most of it, so Fred tries calming him down until both look at each other in a hateful way. They go down to Richardson's Mole Hole lair where the orb was kept, and Richardson insults Juniper's moves. Barb, however, defends her, so both villains begin reconciling. Finally, they obtain the orb, only to be defeated once more by Go Go with the help of Fred, who put the orb back on Richardson's vault. After High Voltage are taken away by cops, Richardson appears to be grateful with Fred and gives him a soda, but still reveals he is going to tell everyone Big Hero 6's secret and tries taking the electric orb with him, but he is electrocuted and knocked out. Fortunately enough, when he wakes up he sees the "civilian" Big Hero 6 helping clean the mess that High Voltage caused, and Richardson excitedly asks if Big Hero 6 were there. All of them realize that the shock had caused memory loss on Richardson and didn't remember anything from the past few days, but Fred is angry that Richardson will still hate him. Season 2 In "Seventh Wheel," Richardson attends Momakase's dinner, sharing a table with Alistair Krei and Liv Amara. Richardson proclaims himself to be a big fan of Liv's work at Sycorax, hoping to invest big in her company. Alistair then pulls Richardson beside him for a selfie. During the battle of Big Hero 6 and Professor Granville against Momakase, Richardson evacuates with the other attendees but slams the gate to an escape route before Alistair can make his way through. Richardson briefly appears in "Something Fluffy," where Hiro and Wasabi are trying to capture one of the Mayoi at his comics store. Richardson passes by and takes one for himself, not minding the two visitors. In "Supersonic Sue," Fred encounters Richardson at Noodle Burger, and the two adversaries face off in a taste-testing, during which they find out they have a lot more in common than they realize. Later, Richardson stops by at the Frederickson Mansion to hand Fred a photo of them at Noodle Burger, and Fred invites Richardson for a Kentucky Kaiju movie marathon. Richardson falls asleep during the marathon, but after Fred goes to bed, the cunning Richardson takes this chance to steal the original Captain Fancy underpants from Fred's collection, replacing it with his personal underpants and himself with his pillow double. Richardson then video-calls Fred, mocking the latter for falling into the former's trap. Much later, Fred (in his chameleon suit) goes to Richardson's Rare Comics, where he observes a friendless Richardson using his Captain Fancy collection to fill a friendship void. Out of sympathy, Fred resolves to let Richardson keep the underpants. Trivia *Richardson Mole's "lair" contains various Fred-themed videogame parodies, including: *#''Fred Invaders'', a parody of Space Invaders. *#An unnamed parody of Frogger. *#''Finish Fred'', which is a parody of Mortal Kombat since the title is a spoof of the popular phrase "Finish Him/Her" from the Mortal Kombat games, and has a similar dragon logo. *#''Fredcula'', a parody of Dracula, and likely, the Castlevania series. *#''Fredybius'', which references the ''Polybius'' urban legend. Appearances Gallery Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Big Hero 6 Members